


The Dowry

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

"Shouldn't I get some dowry from your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're pretty much everywhere I turn. It's as if we're practically married and therefore I think I'm entitled to a dowry."

"I never took you for old fashioned, Regina. Also, in that case, I should get some sort of dowry as well."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am queen. You're a princess. Your parents owe me."

"Technically, don't you owe my father dowry for my mother as her step-parent?"

"Hey, I gave them the kingdom."

"They had to get the kingdom back in a war."

"I let them win."


End file.
